


The Proposal

by littleladyyoda



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: Kendall asks Jess to marry him and Jess is nothing if not professional.Kendall Roy/Jess Jordan
Relationships: Jess Jordan/Kendall Roy
Kudos: 21





	The Proposal

She knew what he was going to ask before he even asked it. He had shown up at her apartment door at 10:00 at night, which was unusual even for their relationship. She rarely saw him look this nervous and she could tell he was playing with something in his coat pocket. 

He paced in front of the door as she studied him, finally turning and opening his mouth before abruptly closing it again. 

“Are you ok, Ken?” she asked, the shortened version of his name feeling odd on her tongue after so many years of trying to be professional. 

Kendall slowly dropped to one knee, retrieving a black velvet box from his pocket and starting to speak.

“Jess—“

Jess shook her head and held up a hand.

Kendall looked confused.

She continued holding her hand up while she took out her phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

“Hello. Yes. I need to be connected with human resources immediately.”

There was a pause.

Kendall stayed frozen where he was and Jess’ hand stayed up like a traffic cop.

“Yes, hello. This is Jess Jordan, Kendall Roy’s assistant. Yes. I am submitting my resignation effective immediately. Yes. No, nothing like that. A deeply personal issue. Send me the paperwork and I’ll take care of it. Thank you. I appreciate it. I have to go. Goodbye.”

Kendall, misunderstanding, looked crestfallen as she hung up the phone, and started to rise to his feet. 

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him where he was. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right. I don’t work for you anymore. Now ask me what you were going to ask me.”

A smile broke over Kendall’s face.

“I’ve only done this once before, so you’ll have to forgive me if I fuck it up,” he said, looking up at her.

“I’ve known you for four years, eight months, and twelve days. I have loved you for four years, eight months, and ten days. There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you. You’ve called me out on my bullshit, you’ve helped me stay strong when it looked like I couldn’t, you’ve put up with me, and you’ve made me a better man, Jess.”

Jess’ eyes were filled with tears.

Kendall opened the box to reveal a modest pear-cut diamond ring.

“Will you marry me, Jess? I’m a fuck-up and an ex-junkie and an asshole, but I’m so fucking in love with you it isn’t even funny.”

Jess nodded, pulling him to his feet. 

He placed the ring gently on her finger and leaned down to kiss her.

Jess looked at the ring.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“I would have bought a bigger one, but I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

“Thank you. That’s exactly right.”


End file.
